


things you said when you were drunk

by hunntea



Series: between us [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "things you said" meme on tumblr.<br/>"Things you said when you were drunk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said when you were drunk

The bell above the door rang, signifying Riza’s entrance into Christmas’ bar. Having been a week night, there weren’t many people around, give or take a few of the regulars who came in while they were lonely and needed company. Her eyes scanned the room, first to find who she was looking for, then to see if anyone of military personnel were inside. Lucky for her, there was no one from the military except for the one person she came here for.

As she walked her way towards him, she was stopped by someone clearing their throat. “Thank you for answering my calls. Roy-Boy doesn’t know when to call it quits,” Christmas says to her from behind the counter. The hint of tenderness in her voice made a small smile escape from Riza’s lips.

Looking towards Christmas, she nods, “It’s really no trouble at all, someone needs to look after him.” This response earns a nod from Christmas in return.

After having said their thank you’s, Riza continues walking towards Roy, taking a seat on the stool next to his.

His head was one and he was busy using his arms as a pillow. She could swear he was snoring, but didn’t bother to inspect it as she elbowed him in the ribs to try to wake her superior up. She watched him, trying to hide her features from looking endearingly at him, as his mouth let out a grunt first. Then he scrunched up his nose. Then his eyes fluttered open and shut tight as he straightened himself up to a sitting position. Riza noticed the wobbliness of his posture and didn’t bother fighting back another smile.

Roy turned to look at her, his eyes half-lidded and his lips slightly parted as if getting ready to say something. She waited for whatever excuse his drunk-self was about to come up with for drinking this late on a week day. They had to be in the office early the next morning.

But he didn’t make an excuse as to why he was here. Instead, he starts speaking the truth.

“You’re not in uniform,” he tells her.

“No, Sir.”

She notices his eyes travel down to take in her purple turtle neck, then her denim skirt that covered her knees, then her black flats before coming back up to meet hers.

“You’re wearing purple.”

“I am, Sir.”

She notices his hand twitch slightly, trying to hold back on an action he might regret.

“Your hair is down.”

“Yes it is, Sir.”

His hand goes to rest on her thigh, but Riza doesn’t flinch or swat him away for show. She knows no one can see from under the counter.

His eyes watch her still for a few minutes before speaking once again. “You don’t have to keep calling me Sir, Riza.”

She says nothing, only nods and decides to put her hand on top of his. Roy inches closer towards her and she can smell the bourbon on his breath. “You look beautiful in this lighting,” he finally tells her, and she can’t help but squeeze his hand as a “thank you.”

“Let’s take you home, Roy.”


End file.
